the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Pinkney
Cyrus Pinkney was a visionary architect who lived in Gotham City during the mid-1800s. He designed many of the landmark buildings within Gotham City, such as the Gotham Cathedral, the Solomon Wayne Courthouse and the Gotham Merchant's Bank, and constructed them with the financial backing of Judge Solomon Wayne, who was inspired by Pinkney's architectural style and plans for the city. While most people considered Pinkney's architectural style to be dark, dreary, and grotesque, Solomon believed that such architecture would drive away the malevolence within the human heart. Cyrus Pinkney supposedly died on the night of January 13, 1855, the eve of his fortieth birthday. History When he first arrived in Gotham City, Cyrus Pinkney was several years out of university and had yet to find a commission. After being taken before Judge Solomon Wayne as an assault victim, Pinkney showed the judge his architectural sketches and notes. Deeply impressed by Pinkney's work, Solomon would become Pinkney's greatest financial backer for years to come, leading to the construction of much of Old Gotham. A powerful leading citizen in Gotham City, Solomon sold many of his businesses, borrowed as much money as he could and persuaded whoever he could to contribute to his architectural vision for the city. One such person he had to turn to during this period was Henry Cobblepot, a print magnate and a rival of Solomon himself. Pinkney took an immediate dislike for Henry's condescending attitude and questionable repute. After Solomon's hotel drove Henry's out of business, Henry attempted to secure part of the original Gotham City for himself in a bid to restore his fortunes. Fearing that much of Gotham's history would be swept away by this act, Solomon and Pinkney, with the aid of the city mayor, prevented this land purchase. Because of this, Solomon and Pinkney made permanent enemies of the Cobblepot family. A few months later, Pinkney would meet a young medical student named Amadeus Arkham. Impressed by Amadeus' intellect, kindness and visionary plans to rehabilitate criminals, Pinkney would help Amadeus design what would later be known as the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. As their construction within the city continued, Solomon and Pinkney's financial resources ran dry and their partners would contribute no more money to their cause. Without Solomon's knowledge, Pinkney turned to the only person willing to lend the money needed - Henry Cobblepot. Henry gave Pinkney the necessary funds, but Pinkney feared that this would come with a string attached. His fears were realized a year later, when Henry called for Pinkney's support in the construction of a munitions factory within the city. Feeling that this would violate everything that he and Solomon have fought for, Pinkney requested the mayor to introduce a bill to ban the production of weapons within the city. When the mayor passed this bill, Henry was furious and vowed to punish Pinkney for his betrayal. Aware of Henry's intentions to kill him, Pinkney spent many of his days agonizing over the consequences of his actions and attempting to learn more about Henry's intentions. In the process, Pinkney learned that Henry's son Theodore intended to run for mayor and realized that Henry would attempt to overturn the weapons production ban and build his factory once his son was elected. His position would become even stronger once the architect was dead. At a party celebrating Pinkney's fortieth birthday, arranged by Henry himself, the architect suddenly collapsed and died after consuming some wine. Many mourned the sudden death of the architect, particularly his friend, Solomon Wayne. The next day, in the depths of his crypt, Pinkney awoke. When Pinkney learned that Henry would attempt to kill him using poisoned wine during his fortieth birthday party, Pinkney went to Amadeus Arkham for help. Amadeus provided Pinkney with a chemical that would put its drinker into a temporary death-like torpor. Exchanging this chemical for the poisoned wine at the party, Pinkney appeared to die in front of the guests. Not long after Pinkney's "death", Henry Cobblepot was killed in a traffic accident arranged by Pinkney, who had sworn revenge on the man who attempted to kill him. Pinkney would leave behind pages of his journal hidden within plaques dedicated to him all over Gotham City. In closing, he admitted that his actions were regrettable but, at the same time, necessary. His fate afterwards is unknown.. Voice Actor Pinkney was voiced by Maurice LaMarche.